Undone
by lilycody
Summary: Three-shot In the aftermath of mamma Forbes death, Caroline runs to the one person who has always been able to see her for who she really is, Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all! This will be a quick little story, three chapters. I will post a chapter every couple days, so you won't have to wait long for the completion. **_

_**This is my take on the aftermath of Sheriff Forbes' death, and how Caroline reacts. I started to write this before her mom actually died on the show, so it isn't really canon in the funeral and emotions being turned off respect.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy and please review **___

_**I don't own TVD or its characters, or Caroline and Klaus would be happily together!**_

_**Caroline's POV**_

Dead was the one word that described not only her mother but what used to make up all the hope and optimism inside of her. Caroline didn't need the heart monitor beside her mother to know the moment that her heart ceased to beat; it was the same moment that her own undead heart shattered into a million pieces. What was worse was that it was all her fault, she was the reason her mother was dead. She was so stupid to feed her blood to her, she shouldn't have rushed, but she was grasping at anything to save her and now not only had she killed an innocent stranger, but she was responsible for the death of her mom, the one person who loved her no matter what.

She had been numb to the other people in the room; she could hear them but couldn't seem to process what they were saying. What she did see clearly though was the look in their eyes, the doctors with their practiced empathy, Elena, her eyes held sympathy with an underlying judgement, which she knew she deserved. Stefan's eyes showed sympathy as well, there was no judgement and that is what she really couldn't deal with. They had looked at her with understanding, he had looked at her like she was still the same Caroline, and she couldn't handle that. There was no way she was the same, she refused to believe that.

Maybe that is why she found herself here of all places, New Orleans. She had left the hospital, walked out on it all, her mother, her friends, without saying anything. She hadn't even packed, just got in her car and started driving. Fourteen hours later, and a few stops for gas, she pulled her car over to the side of the street.

Klaus had always seemed to be able to see right down to her very soul, as frustrating as that was she needed that right now. She needed someone who didn't know what had happened to look at her and see the truth. She needed someone to see the horrible person she had become, someone who was capable of killing their own mother, and someone who had done the same thing himself. She knew he would be able to tell that her light, as he once called it, was gone. She didn't want sympathy or understanding; she needed someone to see what she felt inside, that she was empty.

She wondered briefly if this was what it was like to shut off her emotions, but she felt guilt, so she knew that wasn't the case. It also crossed her mind that Klaus would most likely not be too happy with her showing up at the present. It wasn't until after their encounter in the woods that she had found out from Tyler that Klaus had gotten Hayley pregnant. And from Tyler's telling of it, Klaus was very protective of Hayley and the baby. It had hurt her more than she wanted to admit to herself, that he had slept with Hayley of all people, and like that hadn't been bad enough, she was having a miracle baby. Klaus' miracle baby. Not that she wanted to bear Klaus' children, but the fact that she would never have the option to bear anyone's children hurt her.

It was hard not to feel used by him after that. He had always made her feel special, but that made her question his true intentions with her. However it didn't change the fact that he seemed to know her better than she knew herself sometimes and right now she needed that perspective.

She needed to pull herself together. She checked her reflection in the rear view mirror, trying to ignore the emptiness in her eyes she touched up her makeup and hoped he wouldn't notice the extra puffiness around her eyes, although she knew better. With a heavy sigh she exited the car and started her search for Klaus. She didn't imagine that it would be too difficult considering what she knew about him. He loved power and making sure that everyone knew that he had it, so dropping his name should lead her in the right direction, although she had a feeling knowing him that he would somehow find her if she waited long enough.

It didn't take that long; she had been in the city no more than a few hours when she felt his presence. She had found a busy bar that screamed supernatural to her and sat down in a booth. After half an hour there she had started to feel nervous about coming and had ordered herself a bottle of scotch. She was now almost done the bottle in front of her, but that didn't stop that feeling that went up and down her spine whenever he entered a room she was in. She didn't dare to look up, she was suddenly all nerves, and a little angry that he could still have that effect on her. But she was here with one purpose and she needed to focus on that, there would be no pleasantries and playing games like he liked to do so often. She would get the validation that she needed and move on, that was all.

"Hello Caroline." My god she had forgotten how his voice reminded her of liquid velvet, especially the way he said her name. Her stomach flipped and she hesitated before she lifted her head to look at him. Stomping down the butterflies she let her eyes move up to meet his.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Klaus's POV**_

To say that Klaus was surprised when he heard from Nathan, the vampire that he had compelled to keep an eye on Caroline that she was on her way to New Orleans was an understatement. He had thought that there would be many more years before she would ever make her way to see him. He suspected that she must need something from him, that one of her insufferable 'friends' had gotten themselves into trouble and she was on her way to barter for his help. Nathan had only said that he had seen her leaving town in a hurry after leaving a hospital and that he didn't have time to investigate before he started to tail her to New Orleans. The next he heard was that she had found herself in Rousseau's and was still there, nursing a bottle of scotch.

That is how he found her, head down, her silky blonde hair shielding her face from him, but he would know that head of hair and that body of hers anywhere. Also the fact that he picked up on her familiar scent as soon as he walked through the door, a sweet mix of vanilla and honey, that brought him back to that afternoon in the woods with her. He was elated to see her, at least until he realized that he wasn't exactly in the position at the moment to be able to enjoy the fact that she was here. There was too much going on, too many enemies, too many dangers that he didn't want her near. This would have to be a quick visit on her part, and he certainly didn't have the time to help her with her friends, no matter how it always leveled him when she would look at him. He would have to overcome his weakness when it came to her, send her on her way after perhaps enjoying a drink with her and hope that doing this wouldn't set back the progress he had made with her over the last couple of years.

He had greeted her with the same words he had that day in the woods, but what he saw when she finally looked up to meet his eyes was certainly not what he expected. It was clear that she had spent a considerable amount of time crying, but the despair and self-loathing he saw there made his words catch in his throat. He had seen that before, in himself over the centuries when he would look in the mirror.

She rose from her seat, swaying slightly and he noticed that she had almost finished her bottle of scotch. He was at a loss of what to say to her, so he waited to see what she would do next. She snatched up the bottle, brought it to her lips and started to finish it off. He pulled it from her grasp when she started to cough and sputter.

"Love…" He started to say, but she held up her hand to stop him.

"Don't Klaus, I need to talk before you, so is there somewhere private we can do that?" She wouldn't meet his eyes anymore and her tone of voice was cold, empty, and it made his heart ache.

"Follow me." He replied, he turned from her and walked out of Rousseau's with her following behind.

He couldn't take her to his home, not with all the danger right now and he didn't think her having a reunion with Hayley at the moment was a good idea. No doubt Tyler had informed her of his transgression and the pregnancy. He wondered if she knew the news that was spread that his daughter had been killed. He also wondered how mad and hurt she was by all of this. He doubted she was here about this though, he knew she would never let him see that she would indeed have been hurt by it.

He decided to lead her to the ruins of his old plantation. There would be no reason for anyone to be out there and it would garner the privacy that she clearly wanted. He turned to look back at her and she averted her gaze. "You good to run love?" he tried to keep his voice business like, sensing that she was attempting to keep it that way between them. She only nodded to him. He flashed off, slowly to ensure she could keep up. Not only was he normally quite faster than her, but considering the amount of alcohol she had consumed he didn't think she would be as fast as she normally was. After a few minutes he slowed down to human speed in front of the burnt plantation.

She had slowed as well and was now slowly pacing in front of him, seeming to try and gather courage for what she was about to say or ask of him. Finally she stopped pacing and came to stand in front of him; he was shocked by how close she actually was. He could feel her breath on his face, if he didn't know any better he would have thought she was about to kiss him.

"What do you see Klaus?" Her question threw him. His mouth slightly dropped open and he tilted his head to look at her.

"What do you mean love?" He replied and found himself reaching out to stroke her arm. She didn't flinch away from him and he took that as a good sign.

"I mean, when you look at me, into my eyes, what do you see? Am I different?" Her words came out desperate, like she was looking for him to confirm something for her, and he just wasn't sure what answer she was looking for. Did she want him to see her differently or the same?

"Caroline, what has happened? Something is clearly deeply troubling you and I want to help you, but you need to tell me exactly what is going on?" She pulled away from him then and he knew he better tread more carefully with her.

"Klaus I…I can't. I can't….I just need you to look at me like you have always done and tell me if you see the same girl that you once said was full of light. Is my…my light still there?" She was barely getting the words out now and tears were now freely streaming down her face. He was at a loss of what to do, what to say, so he just did what she asked. He really looked at her, taking everything in. Despite the fact that she clearly hadn`t sleep in what he thought could be days, and her eyes were red and swollen from crying he still found her to be beautiful. Her cheeks glistened from her tears and her hair was a wild unkempt mess. Looking in her eyes he sucked in a breath, they were full of despair, clearly whatever had happened to bring her here had been life altering. He wished she would tell him what it was, so he could be better equipped to know what she needed, how to answer her.

"Caroline, love, I am not sure…" She interrupted him before he could continue.

"Klaus, just tell me the truth, point blank, please." She sounded exasperated and impatient now, and he thought better of delaying this any longer.

He moved to stand directly in front of her, leaving barley any room for the air between them. He didn't touch her though, he sensed she wouldn't be receptive to that just yet. She seemed to stop breathing for a moment and he didn't miss how her pupils dilated at his closeness. Yes she was definitely still affected by him and her eyes seemed to sparkle for just a moment before she seemed to snap out of her surprise at his close proximity. But it had been there, he knew his answer.

"Love, your light is still intact, maybe damaged, but it is still there."

At his words she seemed to completely deflate. He body went limp and he had to reach out and grab her arms to stop her from collapsing. He had them flashed beside the trunk of a nearby weeping willow, and had her cradled in his arms before she realized what was happening. Although she was sobbing uncontrollably now he doubted she even noticed.

He was at a loss, comforting someone was not something he was accustomed to. He wasn't sure he was even doing it right. He was sat, back against the tree, Caroline curled into a ball in his lap her head buried in his shoulder. He kept one arm tightly wrapped around her and the other rubbed what he hoped were soothing circles on her back. He didn't say anything, well because he just didn't know what to say. Did she want him to say anything?

It was some time later that her sobs had calmed to silent tears and her body seemed more relaxed. He still didn't say anything, he was afraid to break this moment. If he spoke she might remember that she was willingly in his arms, and it felt too good to spoil.

He was brought out of his thoughts by her small hand brushing across his chest, and then slowly moving down to his waist. He was willing to brush it off as something innocent, that was until he felt her hand skim under his shirt and her fingers danced across his abs. Instantly his hand was on hers pulling it away.

"Caroline, while I certainly will regret stopping you, I don't think you are in the right frame of mind to be heading down this road right now." Even as he said the words he regretted them, he knew once he spoke he would break this moment between them.

She pulled away and was out of his arms as if she had been burned. The sting of rejection was evident on her face before she had a chance to hide it.

He was up in front of her in a flash to explain himself. "Caroline, it was not my intention to hurt you…"

She cut him off yet again that night. "Don't worry about it Klaus, I'm not hurt. It was probably a mistake to come here, I shouldn't be intruding on your new family situation." She might as well have slapped him, because she was not doing a good job at all hiding her hurt and anger in her voice. So she knew about Hayley and the baby, well he knew it wouldn't stay a secret for long. He had hoped that he would have been able to be the one to tell her and explain. He couldn't ignore though the thrill it gave him that she was clearly jealous.

"Love, my family situation as you call it, doesn't affect the way I feel about you." She scoffed at his words, and started to walk away. Bloody hell this wasn't good, he better tread carefully. He caught up to her and blocked her.

"Klaus, it was a mistake to come here, it was a mistake to think that you would still want me after you have someone who can give you what I can't, and it was definitely a mistake to have had sex with you." She made to move around him and he caught her arm in his iron grip, he wasn't letting her get away that easily until he set her straight.

"Let's get a few things straight sweetheart, you can come to me anytime you want, with anything. And I know you are lying when you say you regret having sex with me, because your heartrate shot through the roof when you just said that. But don't for once think that there is any woman out there who can give me everything besides you. When it comes to you, I would lay the world to waste for just the possibility of one lifetime with you. Don't even ask me what I would do for the chance at an eternity."

He paused to let her absorb this before he spoke again, she was frozen, eyes transfixed on his.

"And another thing my love, this will never change. I have lived long enough to know exactly what I want and you Caroline are it. You have whatever is left of my damaged heart and soul."


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO ALL, SO HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER. I SEE A LOT OF PEOPLE HAVE FOLLOWED THIS STORY SO IT MAKES ME HAPPY THAT SOMEONE BESIDES ME IS READING IT LOL. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK. I CAN'T GROW AS A WRITER IF I DON'T GET FEEDBACK **

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

**TVD IS NOT MINE**

_**Caroline's POV**_

He had left her breathless, she couldn't pull her eyes away from his. He had basically just professed his undying love for her. All of a sudden everything was just too much, too much grief, too much heartache, just too much. She was either going to start hyper-ventilating or go the dark route and shut everything off. She didn't want to make that choice though until she had time to process everything and decide if it was the best course of action, ever the organized compulsive she was. She needed a distraction from these emotions however, so she did the only thing she could think of and launched herself at Klaus. Her lips were on his before he could stop her again. She was pleased when he didn't push her away, instead his fingers wove their way into her hair and the way his fingertips massaged her scalp sent delicious shivers down her body.

Before she knew it they were back under the weeping willow, her back pressed into the damp grass, and Klaus nestled between her legs. Their lips hadn't even parted in the move and the intensity of their kissing had grown. They were both it seemed throwing themselves in the moment. She could feel his hard length pressing at her core, and the way Klaus would move his hips was so sinful she would be coming apart any moment if he didn't stop.

He was worshipping her at least that is how she felt. He didn't have to say it, she could feel it in the way he devoured her mouth and then when he was satisfied moved on to her neck. If she were human she would be covered in marks from the way he was sucking and biting at her with his human teeth. And god, the noises he was making while he did this, were the most erotic sounds she had ever heard. She was pretty sure she was making the same sounds.

She was about to move her hands under his shirt for the second time tonight when she seemed to come out of her haze of lust. She wasn't sure what did it, maybe the fleeting thought of his earlier rejection, despite him doing it for noble reason. Or the fact that despite professing his feelings for her that he was still having a baby with another woman. Or the big one, that she was acting out of grief from the loss of her mother. But it was probably the fact that she realized that he had said she still had her light, which was exactly not what she had wanted to hear.

_**Klaus's POV**_

He thought she was about to start undressing him, but then her hands had moved back up to his chest. Instead of a caress like he was expecting he felt her pushing him away with all her vampire strength. He pulled back to look at her, she was trying desperately to scramble out of his embrace.

God this woman went from cold to hot to cold to hot to cold again and it was seriously messing with his head. Had he been too aggressive when she started to kiss him, no he was sure she was just as into it as him. So it must be whatever was going on in that mind of hers. He reluctantly let her go, and she was up and running right away. He sighed and flashed off behind her.

He let her run alone for a bit, he would have easily caught up to her, but with everything with Caroline he knew it was best not to push her. She had to know he was following her, she was smart. So he just kept a distance and let her go. She had headed back into the city, and when she stopped it was in front of her car. He panicked when he saw she meant to leave all together, that is when he made a move to stop her. He blocked the driver's side door, he wouldn't let her run away from him again.

"No love, you can't run away from this. Tell me what is going on, why did you come here, what happened in Mystic Falls?" He was done treading lightly, she would tell him or he would make her.

She went to go around him, dismissing him, but he grabbed her and pulled her so she was right in front of him.

"Caroline, so help me if you don't tell me what is going on, I will compel it out of you!" He was vibrating with anger now. Probably not the best idea, but he was so frustrated with her back and forth routine that he lost his patience. He may be the strongest being in the world but even he had a breaking point when it came to her playing with his emotions. He would never actually compel her, he knew when it came to it, he wouldn't follow through with his threat, and he never would. The threat did the trick though.

The way she recoiled at his words you would have thought he had slapped her. She actually believed that he would do it. Well not his brightest move losing his cool, but at this point he was clearly fighting a losing battle. He would worry about damage control after he found out what was going on.

She pushed at his chest, and when he didn't even budge she seemed to completely come undone. She started hitting and punching him and the tears started pooling in her eyes and falling down her already tear stained cheeks. And then she started to unload on him.

"She's dead!" She was practically screeching. "The only person in this world who truly cared about me is gone, forever." She was sobbing between words now and she had stopped hitting him finally. "Forever is a long time when you can't die."

Her mother, bloody hell what an idiot he was. It must be her mother that died and she had come to him and he had let his own emotions and insecurities take over and lost it on her.

"Caroline, I'm sorry. Your mother….she was a fine woman. One of the few humans I actually respected. I'm sorry for your loss love." His voice had softened and he hoped that she would at least let him comfort her, like he had earlier.

She seemed to respond to his tone, because the tension seemed to leave her body a little and her shoulders slumped slightly.

"Klaus, please let me by." She wouldn't look at him.

"Caroline, please, let me help you. Don't go, I…I don't want you to go." He let his voice fall to a whisper "I need you." Well now the mighty hybrid was downright begging a baby vampire. The humor of the situation was not lost on him, but he couldn't bring himself to care that he was being vulnerable around her again. Putting his heart out there for her to stomp on again.

"And stay and watch you with Hayley?" She answered him sadly. "No I can't do that."

"But it's not like that love." He was desperate now.

"Don't call me love please, it makes this too hard." Her voice was pleading.

He didn't stop her now, her hand was on the door handle and she was slipping past him, away from him. Before he knew it she was in the car and the engine had started.

He turned and she was opening the window.

"Coming here wasn't the mistake I thought it was." Where was she going with this?

"I know I am not ready for you, and you have lots to deal with here." He started to protest but she held up her hand, stopping him.

"You made me realize my light is still there, and I have to deal with what that means. The guilt I feel….I….well I won't go into details about my mother now, maybe one day. And you are going to have a child. And you need to concentrate on being a father."

She gave him a small smile, nothing like her brilliant ones he had seen before. "Klaus, you and I are two messed up individuals, for very different reasons. At least that is one thing we have in common."

She made to do pull away then, but he couldn't let it go at that. He quickly leaned into the car and took her by surprise by gently pressing his lips to hers. It was a sweet kiss, probably the sweetest he had ever experienced in his life, but it was full of electricity and promise of the future.

"I think that makes two things." He smiled at her and backed away from the car. She held his stare for a few beats and then smiled back.

"I changed my mind." She said smiling and he lifted his brow in question.

"You can still call me love." And with that she drove away.


End file.
